Sunday Stories - Rintori
by y0rokobi
Summary: These are little weekly stories that I do on my ask blog on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy them.
1. A Little Distant

It was a cloudy Saturday and both boys had decided to spend the weekend with eachother in their dorms, mainly since neither one had anything else to do but because they had been feeling a little distant recently. Nitori was up on his half of the bunk while Rin was laying on his, phone in hand.

Scrolling through his texts he began to re-read what Makoto had sent to him in reply to him asking how he could feel close to Nitori again. He would have asked his sister, but she sometimes gets out of hand about the situation sometimes and mainly talks nonsence.

**'Make him a picnic or something like that. Nitori's a romantic, something like that is bound to cheer him up about whatever is keeping you two at a distance.'**

Sighing at his phone screen he hated to admit he thought Makoto was right. Nitori had always loved the simple things Rin had done for him before so why should this be different right? One flaw though. What should he make?

_Nitori has so many favourite foods it's so hard to pick… Calm down. It'll be fine, just make sandwhiches. Oh god, no! That's so lame! What do I do? Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

**'Mackerel is the key to the heart.'**

A text from Haru came up on Rin's phone. Makoto had obviously told him what he was planning. Idiot.

"H-Hey, you awake?" Rin peeped his head to the side waiting for his boyfriend to answer.

"Yes, what's up?" Nitori appeared over the edge of the bed.

Another sigh came from Rin's mouth. "Can you come down here? Please."

Nitori did as he was asked and joined Rin on the lower half of the bunkbed. Only to be quickly pulled into an embrace. "R-Rin!"

"Is there something bothering you? I feel like we've been distant recently." Rin mumbled into Nitori's hair.

"Oh Rin. Everything's fine. I've just been worried about school stuff." Nitori smiled, cuddling into Rin more.

"Okay. So I don't have to make a picnic?"

"What?"


	2. It's Not Fair

[This is a flashback before the two got together]

* * *

Nitori was in the shower after an intense practice session with the time. Sighing in to the heat of the shower cubicle he couldn't get Rin out of his head. The water fell on his face as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, trying to cool down. It wasn't working. These thoughts and everything else needed to stop, it was making practice unbearable for him. Groaning softly to himself he began to wash his hair. Rinsing out the bubbles in his hair he thought that he heard someone enter the room. He jolted a little, barely anyone liked to use the changing room showers, so who was it? Shaking his head he ignored whoever it might have been that entered the room. Washing and rinsing his face, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted, pushing the person away from him and turning around to see who it was. It was Rin. "W-what are you doing in here?! Get out!" He blushed bright red, turning back around before Rin saw him properly.

"You were amazing at practice today." Rin said, moving closer to Nitori again.

"Stop it." The shorter boy said, looking down at the floor, letting the water from the shower run down his neck and in between the two boy's naked bodies.

"Stop what?" Rin teased, kissing the back of his kouhai's neck.

"You know what. This isn't fair. Stop it." Nitori mumbled trying his best not to moan.

"How isn't it fair?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you don't like it."

"That's why it's not fair." Nitori said. Turning around he looked into Rin's eyes. "I can't stop thinking about you."

Rin smiled softly. "And what's so wrong with that?" He pushed the hair out of Nitori's face that had stuck to his forehead due to the shower. "Now we're even." He said before leaning in for a kiss.

Nitori backed up, Rin followed. The tiled wall was now against Nitori's back and Rin was getting closer to Nitori's lips. The two pairs of lips met together, moans coming from the shorter boys lips as he reached up and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, pulling him closer.

Rin moaned slightly, picking Nitori up so the two were level. Nitori was up against the wall, his legs now linked around Rin's hips, which were starting to subtlety roll against Nitori's. Moans began to come loudly from both boys when Rin's hip rolls got stronger.

"More." Nitori whimpered into the kiss. "Please."

Those two words were enough to drive Rin crazy. He moved closer to the younger boy to make sure he was safe to move one of his arms from his hips, as he let his right hand move from Nitori's hip and to his cock. Grasping it lightly, he began to jerk his kouhai off. Nitori moaned loudly, he loved this feeling so much. "Can I just ask… Why me?" Nitori breathed into Rin's ear as he rested his head there.

"I like you." Rin said, a little embarrassed to admit it. "A lot."

Nitori smiled to himself, kissing the crook of Rin's neck. Rin's hand was moving a little faster than before, driving Nitori even crazier. The shorter boy let go of Rin's neck with one arm, moving it to Rin cock as well. Returning the favor, he began to jerk Rin off.

The two met each other's paces, both of them moaning together, gasping, fidgeting, soaking wet. They were both so close to finishing. Nitori straightened up from leaning on Rin's shoulder, his head leaning back onto the wall behind him as he let out the loudest noise Rin had heard from the boy. "Shhh! We might get caught." Rin whispered to him.

Nitori had completely forgotten that they weren't in the shower in their dorm. "Sorry!" He whispered back, followed by a moan that was clearly being forced to be quiet.

Rin's face had turned bright red from the moans he was trying so hard not to let out. However, that quickly changed as he let a large yet quiet moan out. His back gave up on him and he put his head against Nitori's chest. His eyes were closed but he soon opened them to be greeted with the sight of both boy's cocks being touched by the other.

Nitori looked down at Rin's head. The thought that his face was so close to his crotch embarrassed him so much at the same time as turning him on even more. He was close, really close. "Rin… Rin… Stand up properly… Please." He moaned, gasping for air. Rin stood up just as Nitori was about to let go. He let the hand that was still around Rin's neck to move slightly to the back of his head. Lightly grabbing a fist full of his red hair as he let himself come all over Rin's chest hand.

"Ah, fuck." Rin mumbled as he watched the younger boy come on his hand and chest. Passing his lower lip through his teeth, his legs were getting weak as Nitori kept his hand moving around Rin's cock. "Oh god." Rin moaned. His head falling forwards onto Nitori's shoulder as he began to come. He let an unintentionally loud moan as he came all over Nitori's hand and chest too.

Rin let Nitori down and the two stood there panting for a while, Rin's head still leaning forward and Nitori's arm around his neck. Nitori got underneath where Rin's head was, bent his knees slightly and kissed him. Rin let his head go back to normal and Nitori joined him.

"I like you too." Nitori said, smiling at the taller boy.


	3. Heat Wave

"Gahh!" Nitori groaned, leaning over the edge of the bed with his stomach facing the ceiling, trying to get his face near the cool breeze coming from the fan on his desk. "It's too hot!"

Rin looked at the dangling boy with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't you turn the AC on?" Rin wasn't too bothered since he was in the right place for the fan's job to be of use.

"I don't know how to." The younger boy mumbled and pouted.

"Come down here then. The fan's reaching down here." Rin rolled up quilt and placed it at the foot of the bed so there was room for Nitori to sit without it becoming too hot. He heard a little sigh followed by his boyfriend coming down the ladders of the bunkbed. He felt the breeze leave him for a while, opening his eyes to see why he saw Nitori stood in front of the fan. "Hey! It's too warm for me too you know!" Rin shouted, grabbing Nitori by his shorts and pulling him onto his half of the bunks.

Unintentionally, the shorter boy was now on top of the taller one. Both breathing heavily due to the hot weather, Nitori couldn't help himself and reached down for a kiss. Rin accepted it for a bit but he soon felt himself heating up even more. "We can't." Rin sat up, Nitori falling onto his lap.

"Huh?!" Nitori was now pouting again. "Why not?"

"It's really too warm." Rin whined. Both boy's were shirtless and even with the fan, they were getting no where. They sat there in silence before Rin admitted defeat. "Should we just ask someone how to turn the AC on?" Rin hated asking for help but he felt there was no other choice.

"It'll be hotter in the hallway though." Nitori moaned. Throwing his head back, still sitting on Rin's lap.

"It'll be hot no matter where we go, especially if you don't get off me." Rin scowled playfully at the younger boy who was giving Rin the 'puppy eyes' look. "Don't give me that look." Nitori continued. "Hey stop it." Rin covered up Nitori's face with his hands.

"I can't breathe." Nitori's voice was muffled by Rin's hands.

"Sorry." When Rin removed his hands, Nitori was still doing the same face.

"Stop!" Rin shouted, pushing Nitori off his lap and onto his back. He kneeled with each leg either side of the younger boy.

"Don't! Oh god no please don't!" Nitori tried to wriggle out from underneath Rin, completely failing. Rin began to tickle the boy beneath him, who started to uncontrollably giggle and try to get away even more.

"You're not going anywhere." Rin smirked, tickling his boyfriend even more. Loud fits of laughter were coming from the couple, they carried on until neither one could laugh anymore.


	4. Distracting

"Riiiiiin~" Nitori whined, pulling on the taller boy's arm. "Rin!" The shorter boy cuddled up against his boyfriend. "Ri-"

"What?!" The red-head interupted, turning to face Nitori. "What is it?!"

Nitori froze. "Um…" It had taken him so long to get Rin to listen to him that he had forgotten what it was he wanted to say. "I… love you?" The short boy raised an eyebrow, his mind completely blank of what it was he needed to say.

Rin sighed. "You've forgotten what it was, haven't you?"

"…Yeah." Nitori looked away, at the pool.

The older boy leaned down and gave his boyfriend a kiss, oblivious of their team mates looking. Nitori kissed back, also in a world of his own. He straightened his head and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. In return, Rin wrapped his arms around Nitori's waist, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss.

The captain was told what was going on by another guy on the swim team. He sighed before waiting a while for the two to finish, which they didn't. The couple were getting more intense the more that the captain left them to it. After another sigh the captain blew his whistle at them. "Hey! Love-birds, quit making out, you're distracting everyone!"

Nitori and Rin stopped kissing, their bodies still close together as they looked around the room to see everyone staring at them. "Shit." Rin uttered as Nitori let go of him.

For the rest of the practice a few guys on the team kept walking past both boys and whistling at them. It was only playful but each one was enough to send the couple as red as a tomato. It was a moment the couple were never going to live down.


	5. Dinner (Part 1)

"Rin, seriously… Calm down." Nitori approached his nervous boyfriend, kissing him lightly on his cheek. "You have nothing to worry about."

"They're gonna hate me."

The younger boy let a quiet laugh out. "Please! They're going to love you, not as much as I do though." He gave a grin to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Come here."

Rin leaned in and gave his boyfriend a kiss, it actually helped him calm down. "I love you too." The red head whispered against the other boy's lips. "But I still don't wanna do this." He whined like a little kid, pouting his lip out.

"Rin! My parents have been wanting to meet you for ages. I know it's scary but this is important to me."

"They've met me before though." The older boy pulled away, sitting down on his bed.

A sigh came from Nitori's mouth. "That was before we were offically together though, and also for five mintutes." Rin was silent. "Rin-Rin…" He sat down on his boyfriend's lap. "Please. It's just dinner. You don't have to be scared, they're lovely people." Rin continued to stay silent. "Just don't flirt with me as much as you normally do and you have nothing to worry about."

"What if I do flirt with you?"

"My parents will embarrass me and then I'll have to kill you."

* * *

Nitori finally managed to drag Rin to meet his parents, half an hour in and everything seemed fine. However Rin seemed to be having trouble with the not-flirting rule that Nitori had set out for him. The group of people were now waiting for their deserts and they were sat talking.

Nitori cleared his throat, leaning his head on his hand as his parents spoke about something that he couldn't concentrate on. Fidgetting in his chair he was so going to kill Rin when they got back at the dorms. The younger boy was having difficulty acting normal due to the seductive strokes his boyfriend was trailing up his thigh and very close to his crotch under the table.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Nitori innocently smiled, getting up and walking towards the restrooms rather quickly.

"Is he okay?" Mrs Aiichiro asked her son's boyfriend.

"Um… I think I'm going to go check on him." Rin got up from the table and joined his boyfriend in the restrooms.

Nitori was leaning forward on the sink, breathing deeply trying to make himself less flustered when Rin walked in. "You absolute idiot! What the hell were you doing?"

Rin couldn't help but let a smirk come to his mouth. "Did you like it?" He pulled his boyfriend close to him. Pushing the pieces of Nitori's hair out of his face that had fell forward.

"Of course I liked it, why do you think I came in here?" Nitori growled, pulling his boyfriend in a desperate kiss. "You're so going to pay for that when we get back to the dorms."

Rin chuckled. "Oh am I?"

"Stop teasing me. I need to calm down before we go to the table."

" Fine." The older boy returned to the table first, letting his boyfriend cool off a little bit longer before joining the other three.

A minute or two passed before Nitori came back. "Sorry about that. My stomach went wierd."

"You did look like something was bothering you, are you okay now?" Mr Aiichiro asked his son.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Rin let out a small snicker before going bright red and looking away. A sigh escaped Nitori's mouth at his boyfriend's complete lack in the ability of being subtle.


End file.
